Opposites Attract
by PersephoneHadley
Summary: Rose est insatisfaite de sa vie qu'elle trouve trop monotone. La 5e année sera celle de tous les changements, mais pas que pour elle puisque Scorpius est bien décidé à gagner son coeur.
1. Rose Weasley se rebelle

**Bonjour à tous !**

** Voici une nouvelle fiction assez spéciale. Elle est co-écrite avec _Socate_e. Le principe est simple: alternance de chapitre au point de vue de Rose et de Scorpius. Les chapitres de Rose sont écrits par moi et ceux de Scorpius par Socatee.**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, cela nous motive à continuer ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, on y répondra avec joie. **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (sauf ceux de notre invention) ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pairing : RW/SM **

**Résumé : Rose est insatisfaite de sa vie qu'elle trouve trop monotone. La 5e année sera celle de tous les changements, mais pas que pour elle puisque Scorpius est bien décidé à gagner son coeur.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rose<em>**

* * *

><p><em> Evan posa son doigt sur mes lèvres. Je le regardai, curieuse. « Shhhh ma belle, ne dis rien. » Il m'enlaça tendrement et un frisson me parcourut lorsque sa main descendit entre mes reins. Il continuait à s'approcher de moi et j'étais comme hypnotisée par la merveilleuse note boisée qui s'échappait de lui. Bientôt nos lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres…<em>

La porte claqua. Je me figeai instantanément. Un mince filet d'eau coulait le long de mon corps. Je quittai soudainement les bras de Morphée (ou plutôt ceux d'Evan) pour faire face à la triste réalité. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… J'espérais qu'il se concrétiserait un jour.

« HUGO » hurlais-je, « Reviens ici immédiatement ! ». Son rire résonnait dans le couloir, ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

Je sortis de ma chambre tout en jurant. « Sale ouistiti déplumé, si je t'attrappe… » Hugo se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre, son gobelet à la main. Lorsqu'il me vit, il fila droit dans sa chambre. Je le suivis, et l'attrapai par le col de son pyjama.

« Je t'ai réveillée alors que tu rêvais de ton bel Evan ? » me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

ALERTE. ALERTE. Depuis quand Hugo savait-il que j'avais un faible pour Evan… ? Je voyais déjà les affiches placardées dans tout Poudlard_. Rose Weasley, nous savons tous que tu aimes Evan Hadley. _Je blanchis.

« Fais pas cette tête, j'allais bien finir par le savoir un jour. T'aurais pu mieux cacher ton journal intime quand même. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire non dissimulé.

OH LE… IL AVAIT LU MON JOURNAL INTIME ?

Je sentis une rage incontrôlable monter en moi. « Alors comme ça tu as osé » sifflais-je.

Apparemment, ma rage incontrôlable devait se voir extérieurement car il recula dans un coin. Un sourire victorieux s'étala sur mon visage.

« Ecoute Ro-Rosie… Je suis dé-désolé. »

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire carnassier : « Tu sais ce qui t'attend maintenant ? »

Il frémit. « Comme d'habitude » Le refrain de la célèbre chanson moldue résonnait déjà dans ma tête... Hugo ne changerait jamais. Il m'enquiquinait, mais dès que j'allais mettre les choses au clair avec lui, il se faisait tout petit.

Soudain, je réalisai quel jour nous étions. Je soupirai, le morveux ne m'importait même plus. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre sous le regard médusé de mon frère. Je l'ouvris. L'air du dehors s'engouffra dans la chambre. Le doux souffle du vent caressa ma peau. Le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu turquoise et dénué de nuages. Je me tournais vers Hugo :

« Je ne t'ai pas pardonné, que tu le saches. »

Je quittais sa chambre pour aller me réfugier dans la mienne. Je tournai la clé dans la serrure, pour plus de sûreté dira-t-on. L'air était étouffant, j'ouvris donc la fenêtre et profitai de jeter un coup d'œil au dehors.

Mes parents avaient acheté cette grande maison typique du style géorgien, juste après leur 7ème année. Elle se situait un peu à l'extérieur du Londres sorcier, dans un quartier paisible. Ma mère, qui avait découvert sa passion de l'horticulture avec cet achat, entretenait le jardin avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Il abritait en effet de très beaux spécimens. De la rose Pierre de Ronsard à la tulipe Linifolia en passant par les Oiseaux du paradis, il y avait à voir.

J'avais mon petit havre de paix là-bas. Lorsque j'avais du temps libre, j'allais sous mon arbre préféré, un cerisier japonais et je m'asseyais sur une couverture, me plaisant à dessiner, ou même à écrire.

Je revins sur mes pas pour m'asseoir sur mon lit et faillis me prendre les pieds dans le panier de mon chat. C'était une simple corbeille en osier parée d'une couverture en patchwork.

Ma chambre me plaisait beaucoup. Je l'avais moi-même meublée et décorée. En face de mon lit se trouvait mon bureau. Comme tous mes meubles, il était noir recouvert d'une laque brillante. Des crayons de toute sorte et des feuilles de papier y trainaient. Juste au-dessus se trouvait un support en liège où j'accrochai tout et n'importe quoi. Des photos, des cartes postales, les écrits que je rédigeais secrètement tout y passait. À côté, de mon bureau, j'avais souhaité placer une plante verte. Et c'était de là, que partout sur mes murs blancs, partaient des arabesques multicolores dans une explosion de couleurs. Et ce que j'aimais le plus, c'était que ces arabesques portaient mes dessins accrochés aux murs. Je ne dessinai qu'en noir et blanc. Cela créait un contraste que j'aimais qualifier de magique. Toutefois, le mur que mon lit touchait était entièrement noir. Mon plus beau dessin l'ornait : deux zèbres qui se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

Je m'affalai sur le lit. 1er septembre 2022. Le traditionnel jour de rentrée… Oh joie ! J'espérai que cette année ne serait pas pareille que toutes les autres. Mes quatre premières années s'étaient écoulées dans un calme déconcertant. J'allais en cours, je faisais mes devoirs comme la parfaite petite étudiante que j'étais et je passais le reste de mon temps libre avec ma bande d'amis. J'avais fait connaissance avec Hortense en 1ère année, lors du cours de botanique. Elle était à Serdaigle tandis que j'avais été envoyée à Gryffondor. Nous avions à l'époque le même caractère : studieuses et excessivement gentilles. J'avais changé, mais pas elle. Il n'en est pas moins que je me suis liée d'amitié avec elle et que très rapidement, nous étions inséparables.

Je m'entendais mal avec ma maison. J'étais « exclue » car trop studieuse et bien vite je ne me retrouvai entourée que de Serdaigles. Je n'avais pas souffert de cette situation jusqu'en quatrième année, celle où tous mes idéaux avaient changé. Je m'étais surprise à rêver d'aventure, d'un quotidien plus croustillant. C'est aussi l'année durant laquelle j'ai remarqué Evan. Il était à Gryffondor, en 6e année avec James, mon abruti de cousin, son grand ami. Châtain aux yeux bruns foncés et à la peau très claire, le quidditch avait bien dessiné ses muscles. C'était tout d'abord son physique qui m'avait attiré. Ensuite, je l'avais observé de plus près. Il souriait toujours. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, et son rire aussi. J'étais sous son charme, tout simplement. Mais malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas en restant avec mes très chers amis de Serdaigle, qu'il allait me remarquer. Je me renfrognais.

Albus, mon très cher cousin, avait essayé de me ressaisir à la fin de la 3ème année. Je dois dire que ses paroles m'avaient trotté dans la tête durant toutes les vacances. Il avait raison, j'allais finir par mourir d'ennui si je ne changeais pas très vite d'entourage.

Je voulais me faire de nouveaux amis, je voulais vivre. Mais j'ignorais encore comment me faire apprécier de ma maison. Soudain… une idée se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau…

J'adorais le quidditch depuis mon plus jeune âge. Mon père, qui était gardien, m'avait appris à voler alors que je n'étais pas plus haute que trois pommes. Toutes ces sensations que je ressentais lorsque je survolais le ciel… C'était indescriptible. J'avais l'impression de dompter le vent. J'avais vu l'engouement de mon père quant à ma passion pour ce sport alors que j'étais plus jeune. Mais mon professeur de vol, madame Carrion, n'avait pas pris part à mon enthousiasme au quidditch, en 1ère année :

« Mademoiselle Weasley, je peux comprendre que chacun d'entre nous aime voler, mais chacun d'entre nous ne peut pas voler. Vous êtes une petite fille insolente qui ne sait pas les risques qu'elle prend en volant. »

_ Le quidditch ne collait pas à mon image de petite fille parfaite. Je devais m'en passer. Je ne devais plus y jouer._ J'avais cru à ces idioties pendant quelques mois et n'avais plus touché à aucun balai. Mais l'envie de jouer était plus forte que moi, et j'avais recommencé à voler. Seule, en cachette, mais je volais et c'était ce qui m'importait le plus. Personne ne savait que j'aimais voler, pas même Hortense. C'était ma passion, elle était secrète et elle aurait dû le rester.

Cette année, j'allais passer les sélections et montrer à tous ce que je valais _vraiment_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le premier chapitre, au point de vue de Rose. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Faites nous savoir ce que vous en pensez. :)<strong>


	2. Scorpius fait de même

_**Scorpius**_

* * *

><p>J'ai envie de le tuer. Un jour, je finirais par le faire. Sa tête me donne envie de lui jeter un sort à chaque fois que je le vois. Son caractère, odieux, arrogant, m'insupporte. Si seulement il pouvait me foutre la paix. Me laisser tranquille, faire comme si je n'existais pas. Ah non, ça c'est impossible pour Monsieur Potter, comment manquer l'occasion d'énerver quelqu'un ? Comment manquer l'occasion de lui pourrir la vie ? Comment manquer l'occasion de le ridiculiser à plusieurs contre un ? Il profite du fait que je sois seul, ce qui est d'ailleurs à cause de lui, pour faire tout ce qu'il veut de moi. Seul point positif (et oui, il y en a un), il est à Gryffondor. Je suis donc plus ou moins tranquille dans la salle commune de Serpentard (son frère, un serpent aussi, n'est pas comme lui, en fait, cela fait deux points positifs l'air de rien). Heureusement que je suis dans cette maison, que j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de m'envoyer dans celle-ci, car oui, au début il voulait m'envoyer chez les lions.<p>

Je regrette à moitié en fait. Dans cette maison se trouve l'une des seules personnes que j'aime bien dans cette école. Si seulement c'était réciproque... Je suis sûre qu'elle connaît à peine mon prénom, et encore. En même temps, je ne suis pas comme son cousin, je fais pas tout pour me faire remarquer.

Ce dernier, tout le monde le connaît, le redoute même, espérant ne pas être sa prochaine « proie »... Moi, je suis sa toute première proie. Celle qu'il ne lâchera jamais. Celle avec laquelle il s'amuse dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Et moi, je subis. Sans me rebeller. Je subis, simplement. En même temps, je ne peux rien faire. Personne n'est de mon côté, tous avec lui. M'affirmer devant lui serait comme m'affirmer devant toute l'école : je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce point.

James Sirius Potter, tu regretteras tout ce que tu m'as fais, je te le jure.

« Scorpius ! Dépêche toi mon chéri ! On part dans 15 minutes. »

La rentrée. Déjà. Pourquoi arrive-t-elle si vite ? Je vais devoir passer encore une année à subir. Subir, toujours et encore. Difficile à croire quand on sait que mon Père était tout le contraire : c'était une sorte d'Albus numéro 2. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas hérité de son caractère ? J'aurais pu un peu plus m'imposer...

Et puis... Pourquoi ne pas essayer de m'imposer maintenant ? Il n'est jamais trop tard comme disent certain. Peut-être que certains seront de mon côté ? Peut-être créerons-nous une « société » Anti-James ? … Il faut que j'arrête de m'emballer pour un rien.

Je descendis les longs escaliers du manoir. J'habitais dans celui-ci avec mes parents, et mes grands-parents paternels. J'aime beaucoup ma famille. Surtout ma grand-mère. « Mamie Cissy » comme elle veut que je l'appelle. Elle est ma seconde mère en quelque sorte. Elle a passé plus de temps avec moi que mes propres parents à cause de leur travail.

J'arrivai dans le salon, traînant ma lourde valise derrière moi. Tout le monde était là, assis autour de la table basse, discutant. De moi, je suppose.

« Bonjour Scorpius, fit ma grand-mère en souriant et en m'invitant à m'asseoir. »

Je m'exécutai et vins les rejoindre, laissant ma valise en bas des escaliers.

« Alors, prêt pour une nouvelle année ? Demanda mon grand-père. »

Je hochai la tête. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix en fait. Que je dise oui ou non, le résultat serait le même, donc autant leur faire plaisir.

« Dire que tu es préfet cette année, tu le mérites entièrement, s'exclama ma mère.

-Tu verras Scorpius, tu vas aimer être préfet ! »

J'espère... En tout cas, c'était sûr que l'autre là, Potter, il ne le serait pas. Vu son attitude, et le fait que tous les professeurs le détestaient (à part peut-être une exception).

« Bon, le ministre m'attend. Bonne rentrée, Scorpius, dit mon père en se levant.

-Mais... Tu m'accompagnes pas à la gare, comme tous les ans ?

-Non. Aujourd'hui je ne peux pas. J'ai un rendez-vous très important. Ce sera ta mère et ma mère qui t'accompagneront. Tu m'enverras une lettre si tu veux passer les vacances de la Toussaint à la maison, aller, au revoir ! »

Et il transplana. J'avais hâte d'apprendre à le faire, l'année prochaine. Même si j'aime beaucoup voler. Le Quidditch... Ma passion. Ma passion cachée. Mon premier vol date d'il y a dix ans je pense, derrière mon père (oui c'est possible, j'ai déjà fait une activité avec lui). Une sensation si... indescriptible, vraiment. Depuis, je vole dès que je suis chez moi, m'entraînant aux manœuvres difficiles (j'ai d'ailleurs quelques marques de ce sport un peu partout sur mon corps à force de tenter l'impossible). Mais je n'ai jamais osé m'inscrire aux sélections de Serpentard. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi en fait. Je sais que j'ai ça dans le sang pourtant... Timidité ? Voyons, comme un Malfoy peut l'être ?

C'est décidé, cette année, j'essaierais de postuler pour être attrapeur, tout comme Potter. Je serais pris (en même temps, quand on voit le niveau des attrapeurs de Serpentard, si je ne suis pas pris...) et je battrais son équipe, pour me venger.

Ma première vengeance ne va pas tarder à arriver, Potter.


	3. Chacun de leur côté

**Et voilà la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience ! *Oui j'y crois !* **

**Cette fois-ci les POV de Rose et de Scorpius sont ensembles car ils vivent la même scène. Vous pourrez ainsi voir la fascination que Scorpius a pour Rose ... Oups j'ai failli trop en dire... Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Scorpius<em>**

* * *

><p>« Bon, il est l'heure de partir, dit ma mère en regardant l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée, Scorpius, viens là, on va faire un transplanage d'escorte.<p>

-Et ma va... »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle sortit sa baguette, murmura une incantation (accio, je suppose), et ma valise vint à elle. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé... Faut dire que je n'ai pas encore le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, donc je me limite aux pratiques « moldues ».

« Narcissa, vous nous rejoignez là-bas ? On s'attend devant le mur. »

Cette dernière approuva d'un signe de tête et transplana sans attendre.

« Tu n'as rien oublié Scorpius ? »

Le ton sur lequel elle avait posé cette question voulait bien dire que c'était le cas... Ah mais oui !

« Mushu ! Criai-je »

Cinq secondes plus tard, mon lézard arriva. Il était d'un vert magnifique, et on pouvait remarquer des sortes de « dessins » à partir d'écailles noires. On pouvait aussi remarquer quelques tâches bleues sur les flancs. Celui-ci avait dormi dans une assiette en argent, sur un meuble dans l'entrée. Je l'avais depuis que j'étais à Poudlard. Je me demandais s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de magique pour être aussi intelligent... Aussi obéissant qu'un chien, ça faisait bizarre pour un lézard quand même. Enfin bon, je ne m'en plaignais pas.

« Ce lézard m'étonnera toujours, fit ma mère en le regardant sur mon épaule. Bon prends mon bras. »

J'hésitai quelques secondes. La première fois, l'an dernier, j'ai faillit vomir. Espérons que ça ne se reproduise pas... Je finis par l'écouter et nous transplanâmes.

Cette sensation... Je l'appréhendais. Mais en fait, il s'avèra qu'elle fut moins forte que la dernière fois, et tant mieux ! Nous atterrîmes dans... des toilettes ? C'était quoi le délire de ma mère là ? Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine, me tira à l'extérieur. Une femme était en train de se maquiller et nous regardait avec de grands yeux à travers le miroir. Une moldue qui voyait deux personnes sortir de toilettes, où ils ne sont pas rentrés, avec une valise et un lézard... Ça avait de quoi être bizarre.

« Vous voulez notre photo peut-être ?

Ma mère continua à me tirer, comme si je n'étais pas capable de la suivre tout seul. Lorsque nous sortîmes des toilettes, je m'autorisai enfin à poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis deux bonnes minutes.

« Mère... Pourquoi a-t-on transplané dans les toilettes, et pas dans une petite ruelle comme l'an dernier ?

- J'ai de nouvelles chaussures, donc je ne peux pas vraiment marcher sur de longues distances avec, déjà qu'elles me font un peu mal... »

Non mais... Elle se foutait de moi ? Pourquoi doit-t-elle mettre ses nouvelles chaussures aujourd'hui ? Je ne répondis rien, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me prendre une gifle, en fait. Nous traversâmes la gare jusqu'au mur où Cissy devait attendre depuis un bout de temps. Je pris la valise des mains de ma mère et me dirigeai vers le mur d'un pas rapide en faisant un signe à ma grand-mère. Lorsque je fus de l'autre côté, je m'aperçus qu'on était assez en avance, il était 10h45.

« Traverser ce mur me rappelle tellement mon enfance, fit cette dernière, rêveuse. Tu en as de la chance, profite bien de tes dernières années à Poudlard ! »

Comment profiter si Potter me pourrit la vie constamment ? … Enfin, je n'ose pas dire tout ça à ma famille, de peur qu'ils aient honte de moi. Un Malfoy inférieur aux autres, du jamais vu j'en suis sûr. Je ne m'étale donc jamais sur ma vie d'étudiant, j'essaye d'éviter le sujet.

J'entendis une voix familière. Trop familière. Je jetai un coup d'œil, et vis James. « Passe ton chemin, va voir tes amis... » pensai-je très fort. Un peu trop fort d'ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Scorpius ?

-Rien rien, dis-je précipitamment. »

James passa devant moi sans même me regarder. Cela devait sûrement être grâce à ma mère et ma grand-mère... Quelques instants de répits en plus, ça fait pas de mal.

Presque au même moment, je sentis une odeur qui me disait quelque chose. Un parfum que je connaissais par cœur. Je me retournai et, sans surprise, vit Rose Weasley avec une de ses amies. Elle était de dos, je regardai donc simplement ses cheveux lisses, soyeux, d'un roux brillant...

« Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ainsi ?

-Hein euh quoi ? Dis-je en sursautant. Je regardais juste... l'heure.

-Tiens, d'ailleurs, il est temps que tu partes. Il est déjà 10h55 ! S'exclama ma mère. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et j'en profitai pour regarder Rose de nouveau. Je sentis que quelqu'un m'observer... Son père. Il m'avait remarqué. La discrétion n'était pas une de mes qualité... Je détournai vite le regard. Ma mère relâcha l'étreinte, et ce fut le tour de ma grand-mère de me dire au revoir, dans ses bras, bien-sûr.

« Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-elle. Tu n'oublies pas de m'écrire.. Enfin de nous écrire

-Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer... mamie Cissy. Évidemment que je vous écrierais. »

Je n'aimais pas l'appeler comme ça. Mais si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir... Je ne la verrais pas pendant deux mois minimum, donc bon.

Je fis un dernier au revoir, puis me dirigeai vers le Poudlard Express, jusqu'à ce que je sente quelqu'un me percuter. Encore lui.

« Oh, je t'avais pas vu, Malfoy, dit Potter en ricanant. »

Je réfléchis à quelque chose que je pouvais lui répliquer... Mais il était trop tard, il était déjà monté dans le train. « La prochaine fois, Potter, tu regretteras de m'avoir poussé, parlé ou encore regardé. » me promis-je en entrant à mon tour dans le Poudlard Express.

Tu l'apprendras à tes dépends Potter. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. Ne pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rose<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alors que je continuais à songer à ma vie banalement triste, j'avais entendu un bruit qui provenait de mon armoire et avais donc été vérifier ce qui s'y passait. Un réel massacre y avait eu lieu. Bon nombre de mes habits avaient été troués et la fautive se frottait maintenant à mes pieds. Comment en vouloir à un tel amour ? J'avais reçu Pixie à l'époque où elle n'était qu'un chaton. Ma mère me l'avait offert avant ma première année à Poudlard car nous avions la même couleur d'yeux. Effectivement, un chat birman aux yeux bruns, ce n'est pas spécialement courant.<p>

Je l'avais prise dans mes bras lui faisant croire à une séance de câlins, mais au lieu de ça, je l'avais placée dans sa cage. Elle commença à exprimer son mécontentement en miaulant. Qu'elle miaule ! J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Rose ma chérie, prépare-toi, nous partons dans une demi-heure.

- D'accord m'man. »

Faisant le tri entre les habits qui étaient restés dans l'armoire, maintenant à moitié déchiquetés, je me décidai à mettre un long T-shirt en coton blanc, sur lequel un moineau était dessiné à l'encre de chine.

« Maman » appelai-je, « J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Ma mère arriva presque immédiatement.

« Laisse moi deviner... Tu as tes règles mais pas de tampons, ni de serviettes ? » me demanda-t-elle, stressée.

« Tu y étais presque maman. En réalité, mon adorable chat, j'ai nommé Pixie, a complètement dévasté mon armoire. Si tu pouvais simplement me réparer ce T-shirt. »

« Si ce n'est que ça... Habitus Reparo. » Comme par magie, mon pull se répara, et ce, tout seul ! Je plaignais ces pauvres couturières moldues qui avaient à utiliser des machines barbares alors que nous, sorciers, avions la vie si facilitée.

« Merci M'man.

- De rien, ma puce. Je réparerai le reste de ta garde-robe lorsque tu ne seras pas là, je n'ai plus le temps pour cela maintenant. » Elle quitta ma chambre d'un pas pressé, sans doute l'avais interrompue pendant qu'elle aussi se préparait.

J'enfilai mon T-shirt avec une jolie jupe en jean. Je ne me souciais pas plus que cela de ce que je portais, de toute manière, ma robe de sorcier viendrait cacher tous mes efforts vestimentaires.

Je relevai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, appliquai un peu de mascara et me considérai prête à partir. Mon père vint chercher ma valise et je me contentai de porter la cage de ma Pixie d'amour. Peu après, Hugo arriva tout essoufflé avec sa valise dont des habits débordaient de tes parts.

Ma mère arriva, saisit ma main ainsi que celle de mon frère et après un « Prêts ? », nous fit transplaner dans une ruelle étroite et sombre. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon père apparut sur les fesses, avec nos deux valises qui trainaient.

« Aïe, mais ce n'est pas possible ces transplanages ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Ma mère leva les yeux au ciel et nous mena jusqu'au quai 9 3/4. Je jetai un regard d'ensemble sur le quai. Il était bondé. Je riais intérieurement des premières années moldus totalement déboussolés, un garçon avait même mis sa robe à l'envers. En même temps que je médisais toute la foule ci-présente, je cherchais quelqu'un vers qui aller. Albus Severus Potter de préférence.

Quelqu'un me tapota doucement l'épaule. Je me retournai pour voir Hortense me sourire timidement. Il me sembla qu'en ces deux mois qui nous avaient séparées, elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient toujours tressés de la même manière que depuis notre première année, seule leur longueur avait changé. A bien y regarder, je devais avouer qu'elle était jolie. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun profond, mystérieux. Attendez... j'ai vraiment dit qu'Hortense avait quelque chose de mystérieux dans son regard ? Malgré toute cette antipathie que je ressentais à l'égard de mes « amis » elle y compris, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être contente de la revoir.

« Hortense ! Tu m'as manqué ! » Ma voix sonnait bizarrement faux à ce moment-là...

« - Toi aussi Rose ! Les autres nous attendent dans le train, j'avais pour mission de te trouver. »

Je pris ma mère dans mes bras, pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais y aller.

« Rosie… les années passent tellement vite. J'ai l'impression que ta première rentrée était hier. Tu vas continuer à nous écrire j'espère ?

- Aurai-je une raison de ne plus le faire ? »

Elle me sourit : « Profite bien tant que tu le peux encore. »

Mon père s'avança vers moi et me serra si fort contre lui que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. « Au revoir ma princesse. N'oublie pas de nous écrire.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, promis. »

Je te vois plus tard, tête de linotte », ajoutai-je à l'intention d'Hugo avec un sourire. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. « Je retiens ! »

Je me dirigeai vers le train et Hortense me suivit. Elle fit remarquer que la peinture du Poudlard Express s'effritait de plus en plus chaque année… Toujours aussi intéressante, il n'y a pas à dire…

Nous entrâmes dans le Poudlard Express et je vis enfin Albus, qui était en train de chercher un compartiment. « Oh, mon cousin adoré. Tu veux peut-être te joindre à nous ? Tu sais dans notre super compartiment où on s'éclate _trop_. » Hortense ne releva pas mon sarcasme et lui sourit en invitation à nous rejoindre. Il rit puis me répondit : « Oh, très chère cousine, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque mais je serai très vite largué durant vos conversations. Je ne suis ni un grand lecteur, ni un poète. »

Je lui lançai mon regard _viens-me-sauver-de-cet-enfer-par-pitié_ et il répliqua par son sourire _tu-ty-es-fourrée-toute-seule_.

Qu'il me demande de l'aide un jour !

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous invite à laisser une petite review pour nous donner votre avis ! :3<strong>

_**PersephoneHadley & Socatee**_


End file.
